Love is Confusing
by DaughterofZeusforevr
Summary: Nico is the savior of Olympus yet he is still feared by everyone else. What happens when he meets Danai daughter of Aphrodite? Will life just get more confusing.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Paste your document here...

**Me: I won't say it  
Nico and Gale: say it  
Me: okay :( I do not own PJO ( how can I. I am a girl) and the idea behind Gale the work of the brilliant Suzanne collins (applause)**

Chapter one Nico's POV

Even in a place of freaks just like me I'm an outsider. It's all because of my father Hades (yes, the god) everyone avoids me except for Sabrina Hunt, daughter of Zues, and Gale Antares, son of Athena. Of course I got respect after I defeated Kronos but that was only out of fear and power. I got used to it it"s just the way my life is.

At camp I spent my day following my schedule and avoiding most of the annoying campers. Today was Monday so I had sword fighting with the Athena campers and the only other Big- three camper here,Sabrina. I grabbed my stygian-iron sword and went to the arena. When I arrived at the arena it was empty so I decided to use these few moments of peace to put on my armor on.

"Hey", muttered a voice behind me. I screamed and turned my head to see Gale leading the rest of the Athena campers.

"Not funny Gale." I said.

" Well I thought it was pretty funny.",said a different voice. Gale and I both screamed. Sabrina walked in front of us her jet- black hair tied in a ponytail and only her electric blue eyes visible through her helmet. If you spent even five minutes with Gale and Sabrina you could see that they liked each other though they'd never admit it. It was hard for girls not to like the guy. He had dark hair and intense grey eyes and was skilled with just about any weapon.

"Now Isabelle since this is your first time Nico will show you his disarming technique.",Said Gale looking over at a small girl hiding behind one of her siblings.

"Okay.", She mumbled. She looked quite scared and she held up her sword with shaking hands.

"You ready kid?" I asked. She simply nodded. I started to raise my sword but was interrupted by a dryad.

"Sabrina Hunt you are needed at the Big House.", The dryad informed us.

"You guys can come with me if you want.", She said mostly looking at Gale. We followed her to the large sky blue building. Chiron was waiting outside in full centaur form frowning slightly.

"Hello children some satyrs in Apex, North Carolina sense a powerful demigod. They say that monsters are planning to attack tomorrow. Take the chariot from the Apollo cabin. Now go, there isn't much time.", Chiron ordered.

They ran over to the stables and found the chariot. Sabrina grabbed hold off the reins and we flew off into the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I won't say it  
Nico and Gale: say it  
Me: okay :( I do not own PJO ( how can I. I am a girl) and the idea behind Gale the work of the brilliant Suzanne collins (applause)**

Chapter one Nico's POV

Even in a place of freaks just like me I'm an outsider. It's all because of my father Hades (yes, the god) everyone avoids me except for Sabrina Hunt, daughter of Zues, and Gale Antares, son of Athena. Of course I got respect after I defeated Kronos but that was only out of fear and power. I got used to it it"s just the way my life is.

At camp I spent my day following my schedule and avoiding most of the annoying campers. Today was Monday so I had sword fighting with the Athena campers and the only other Big- three camper here,Sabrina. I grabbed my stygian-iron sword and went to the arena. When I arrived at the arena it was empty so I decided to use these few moments of peace to put on my armor on.

"Hey", muttered a voice behind me. I screamed and turned my head to see Gale leading the rest of the Athena campers.

"Not funny Gale." I said.

" Well I thought it was pretty funny.",said a different voice. Gale and I both screamed. Sabrina walked in front of us her jet- black hair tied in a ponytail and only her electric blue eyes visible through her helmet. If you spent even five minutes with Gale and Sabrina you could see that they liked each other though they'd never admit it. It was hard for girls not to like the guy. He had dark hair and intense grey eyes and was skilled with just about any weapon.

"Now Isabelle since this is your first time Nico will show you his disarming technique.",Said Gale looking over at a small girl hiding behind one of her siblings.

"Okay.", She mumbled. She looked quite scared and she held up her sword with shaking hands.

"You ready kid?" I asked. She simply nodded. I started to raise my sword but was interrupted by a dryad.

"Sabrina Hunt you are needed at the Big House.", The dryad informed us.

"You guys can come with me if you want.", She said mostly looking at Gale. We followed her to the large sky blue building. Chiron was waiting outside in full centaur form frowning slightly.

"Hello children some satyrs in Apex, North Carolina sense a powerful demigod. They say that monsters are planning to attack tomorrow. Take the chariot from the Apollo cabin. Now go, there isn't much time.", Chiron ordered.

They ran over to the stables and found the chariot. Sabrina grabbed hold off the reins and we flew off into the clouds.

******Chapter 2 Danai's POV  
**

I thought it was going to be a normal day at West Creek High School. I definitely didn't expect 3 new students on the same day . Suddenly in the middle of the afternoon are principal just walks into our History class and announces we have three new students who just transferred from Manhattan. The boy in the front had luscious dark hair and dark brown eyes like volcanic rock. I have to admit, he was actually really handsome. The girl had jet black hair and had intense electric blue eyes. The guy in the back had black hair and stormy grey eyes. He looked like he was calculating a million things at once.

" Please take a seat. Tell me, what are your names?", asked the history teacher Mrs. Hope.

"Nico Di Angelo mam.", said the boy leading the two other kids, " Oh, and this is Sabrina Hunt and Gale Antares."

"Well that's strange. The principal didn't tell me about any new students.", mused Mrs. Hope.

"Um, are registration papers are right there miss.", said Sabrina. She snapped her fingers and a gust of wind blew across the entire room. Well that was strange the other students didn't seem to notice actually, they didn't seem the slightest bit phased. After that they silently walked to the desks in the back of the classroom and sat down. Throughout the entire lesson they were whispering and looking around the room nervously. Finally we had a break. We went to the inside courtyard. The three kids were looking at me (throughout the entire brunch). Of Course they had trouble seeing me because i was surrounded by a huge group of friends. I am not bragging. Seriously I

didn't even try to be popular. Everybody just au

tomatically liked me. To make it worse they lost their free will when they were with me. They did everything I said, no questions asked. Especially the guys like Barry the most popular guy at school. Oh joy, look he's coming right now.

He thought he was the king of the school. Everyone would listen to him. It was like they were hypnotized. But I wasn' girls loved him and he currently had a girlfriend named Jeanette even though the stupid bastard still flirted with every girl in school. Especially me.

I decided to be kind and went over to the lonely new kids.

"Hello I'm Danai Emerald. Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Um, sure.", Sabrina replied awkwardly.

"Thanks." I replied and sat down on the bench. We sat there for a few moments in uncomfortable silence.

" So what school did you go to?" I asked.

"Um uh..." Nico said.

"We used to go to Limington High School."The boy named Gale said quickly. For some weird it felt like I could read the expression on Sabrina's face it looked like they said.

(Sabrina) Really Limington?

(Gale) What? It was the first thing that popped in my head

" Danai what are you doing hanging out with these idiots?", I turned around and saw Barry surrounded by a group of girls lead by Jeanette Her eyes looked like burning coals.

"There my ..." I didn't know what to say they weren't exactly my friends. But, I had to stick up for them, "Barry can you go annoy someone else for once." For a second I swear Barry and his group almost walked away but then Jeanette shook her head as if she was just coming back to reality. She walked forward winked at Nico and then put a hand on Gale's shoulder. At this Sabrina reacted.

She got up and her skin started to crackle with electricity. Then she yelled, " Empousa!' Sabrina then drew out a sword (which I somehow never noticed before) and charged. Suddenly Jeanette transformed into a monster with paper white skin flaming hair and glowing red eyes. The most peculiar part about her was her legs, one was similar to a goats and the other was completely bronze.

Her gang of friends didn't seem to notice a thing they just casually walked away. But Barry noticed too and just like me he was terribly confused. Gale and Nico seemed to see the change and they immediately got out strange weapons. They quickly killed off the creature and turned to us.

"Follow me.", Nico stated locking his eyes with mine. Something was weird about his eyes they were long tunnels and shadows as if spirits were shifting in his eyes. I quickly came out of my deep thought and ran close behind. I couldn't believe what I saw at first. In front of us was a large solid gold ancient Greek chariot. Sabrina walked toward it and grabbed the reins like she'd done it a million times before. She motioned us forward and we took to the air.


End file.
